


The Truth Comes Out

by FandomVulture333



Series: Not a Normal Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Two Pregnancies, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: After Sam and Dean's fun weekend, they must now come to terms with not using protection.





	

Their weekend was over and it was now time for them to get back to their lives. Sam was now a top and a bottom man and so was Dean. They craved each other so badly when they were separate so Dean had decided a few weeks later to talk to the Harvelle’s about taking custody of him now that he had settled into a career and an apartment. Sam had moved most of his childhood items into Dean’s home and half of his wardrobe as well into their closet so it seemed more like something that would work.

It had been six weeks since their special weekend and Sam had been feeling under the weather for the past few days. He felt tired all the time and had to wake up a special way in order that he would not spew his insides all over the floor at the Harvelle’s house. When he was with Dean he hid it well as he viewed any illness as weakness and had to be walked off. But this was not something Sam could just walk off as Dean came to visit the Harvelle’s for a dinner for Sam’s graduation from the 10th to the 11th grade in the following next school year.

Dean was arriving on the doorstep of the Harvelle’s taking in deep breaths to calm his nerves and his stomach as he had a apple pie in his hands from his friend Benny’s Gumbo cafe. He had been feeling not too hot lately and he hoped he wasn’t catching a bug or something. It may have been the middle of June but you can still catch whatever whenever.

As Dean went to press the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, hoping it would be Sam now, he turned quickly to blow chunks into the bush by the door. Luckily he was finished and clean by the time, thank God, Sam opened the door.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean laughed as he saw his love again.

“Hey Dean.” Sam wanted to give Dean a kiss but he didn’t know if he had a bug either and also didn’t want to get caught kissing his brother in an unfamiliar way. “You ok?”

Dean felt like he could pass out but he was pulling through it hard to show himself and the Harvelle’s that he was a strong enough to take care of him and Sam on their own.

“Yeah Sammy, what about you? Look a little green huh?”

Now Sam had to blow chunks and was able to throw up into the same bush that Dean did. Dean put down the boxed pie and went over to rub circles into Sam’s back as he continued to heave.

“Alright Sammy, let it out.” Sam coughed a few more times before his body became his own again.

“Dean, I feel horrible and I have been for a few days now. I’m scared if I caught something bad.” Sam turned and sobbed into his brother’s chest, he was worried that he was dying when Dean had a more worrisome idea of what was going on.

“Sam,” Dean’s tone was sad and had Sam more worried now, “I’m really sorry I did this to you.”

Sam was confused as he looked curiously at him, “What?”

Dean looked down, “Sam I need to run to the pharmacy for something. I will be back in a few minutes. Please tell Ellen that I forgot something and I will be back soon.”

Dean left Sam with the pie box as he walked over to the car and started it up. If Sam didn’t see it then he wouldn’t know it but as soon as Dean got to the car he began to sob. He was so scared for his little brother right now. He figured what might be happening because they were never tested for this condition. They had nothing to go on anyway since their parents died so young and with little family history. But now Dean feared the worst. He feared that he may have gotten Sam pregnant. His own brother may now be having their incestuous bred child.

Once Dean made it to the pharmacy he went to find the family planning section and found pregnancy tests. He decided to buy a box with two in it and paid for them quickly. After he got back to the Harvelle’s, which he was greeted lovingly by his foster family, he got Sam up to his bathroom and made him take one of the tests. It was an agonizing three minutes but then Dean heard a thump on the floor and he opened the door to find Sam sitting on the floor with his face buried in hands, silently screaming and crying. Dean went to look at the test on the counter and gasped when he saw the plus sign.

“Sammy I’m so-”

“It’s Sam and don’t touch me. This is all your fault. Please just leave me alone and go home.” Sam’s tone was ice cold and unforgiving.

Dean felt the bite from Sam and decided that he would leave Sam alone for now but he would stay downstairs till he calmed down.

Once Dean made it down for the dinner that Ellen had made the hunger in stomach helped him stay longer. He missed Ellen and Bobby and was still fortunate that Bobby gave Dean his first job when he was 16 at Bobby’s junk yard. He had saved all of his money from that to get where he was today. Sam didn’t know it but Dean had 20 grand saved away for an emergency. Sam also didn’t know that Dean had saved an extra 10 grand for his college education in a CD. Sam didn’t know a lot since Sam was still so young and Dean had gone and found out that their father had been declared insane and was in prison and the state had given all of his money to his sons.

Dean knew money wouldn’t be an issue its just that there would be suspicion to who the father was to Sam’s baby. Ellen loved them both but Bobby was always tough around edges and may want Sam to terminate or even treat him horribly. Maybe Sam would even be released into Dean’s custody if possible if things got that bad.

Ellen served a dinner of burgers and fries when Dean sat down at the table.

“Ellen that smells so good. You know me best.”

“Thanks Dean, anything for my foster son.” She planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Ellen?” Dean wiped it off.

Bobby joined shortly and Jo behind him. When they noticed that Sam was missing Ellen became concerned.

“Dean, where’s Sam?”

Dean didn’t want to get Sam after the mess he put them both in but he had to for Ellen.

“I’ll get him.” Bobby got up and began to go up the stairs to get him.

There was quiet and then there was yelling and some noises.

“Oh God!” Dean and Ellen both scrambled to go and see what the matter was and when they saw that Bobby was pounding on Sam’s bedroom door and demanding he came out they knew that he was pissed.

“That damn idgit won’t come out of his room.”

“Let us talk to him Bobby.” Ellen had come between him and the door, trying to get her husband to step aside.

“Alright Ellen. I’ll let you have your way.” Bobby walked back downstairs mumbling grumpy things as he did.

Ellen and Dean knocked on the door “Sam, are you ok?” Ellen called out.

“Ellen I want to be left alone.” Sam cried out, fear was in his voice.

“Sammy please, we can talk about this. Let me in and we can set things right.”

Sam heard his brother talking and then had an idea, “Dean I’ll let you in if we can have a talk.”

“Am I allowed-”

“No Ellen, just me and Dean.”

Ellen was concerned but this was probably something between the two of them and they needed to sort this out with each other.

“Dean if you need me I’ll be down stairs.” She kissed his forehead and left him at the door.

Sam cracked the door open to see if Dean was alone and then invited him inside. They sat down on Sam’s bed and then Sam shoved something into Dean’s hand, an unopened pregnancy test. He was confused about what Sam wanted him to do with it.

“I’m pregnant and well I saw you throw up outside in the bush before I got the door. We both topped and bottomed and it only seems fair to see if you are pregnant too.”

“And if I am?”

“Then we will figure this out as brothers, now take the damn test.” Demanded Sam as he was extremely cross.

Dean clenched on the test and went into the bathroom. He ripped open the wrapper and then unbuttoned his jeans and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Then he took the protective cover off the tip of the test and and sat down on the toilet to relieve himself on the exposed tip.

“This is stupid,” Dean muttered to himself, “I’m not knocked up like him.”

Once the test was wet enough he stopped and placed it on the counter of the sink and finished using the toilet. He flushed and washed his hands and waited for a few moments before looking at the test and crashing to the floor.

“Dean!” Sam called him after a few minutes of waiting and then he went to check on his brother and saw that he had passed out. “Ellen! Bobby! I need help!”

They climbed up the stairs quickly and then saw that Sam was trying to get Dean up off of the floor. Bobby scooped him up and then carefully placed him on the bed and checked him for a fever.

“Was he ok when you last-” Ellen started.

“Dean’s fine, just needs some air and water.” Bobby responded and then left to go and get a glass of water for Sam and Dean.

Sam made the dash back to the bathroom to get the test before they saw it. He put the cap back on and then wrapped it up in toilet paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Ellen I can take care of Dean from here. Thanks for helping me.” Sam tried to usher her out of his room so he could read the test.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’m”

Ellen gave Sam a look before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Sam then pulled the test out of his pocket and then he had to sit down on the floor on the floor with his back against the wall at what he saw. The test also had a positive sign too, Dean was pregnant as well. Sam was in so much disbelief that he almost laughed. They both were knocked up from Sam’s birthday weekend. They didn’t use condoms cause they didn’t know they were both carriers so now they were both royally fucked.

Dean came to a few minutes later and saw Sam sitting next to him on the bed.

“What happened?”

“Well you passed out and I know why?” Sam snickered as he passed the test to Dean to look at it. 

“Why you little bitch!” Dean scoffed in disbelief.

“Well we are both in this mess now. What do you want to do?”

Dean wasn’t sure if Sam was kidding about what to do. They both were unsure what to do next. Abort, adopt out or keep both the babies. But they both knew one thing, they were carrying parts of each other safely inside them. They looked at each other and then down at their stomachs and gently palmed them hoping to feel something different in their bodies. Then brought their hands and touched each others stomachs to see if either of them had changed. It was all surreal but then they both looked at each other and smiled, they were keeping their kids.

“You want a boy or a girl?” Dean asked Sam as he took his hand away and caressed his cheek.

“I want a girl.” Sam laughed at how ridiculous the question sounded.

“Good cause I wanted to have the boy.” Then Dean got a playful slap and kisses from Sam.

“Do you think we can do this? This will raise questions without a doubt. What would my story be?” Sam was curious about how to handle all of this.

“Your story should be a drunken hook up and I’m a one night stand.” Dean said aloud.

“No we both had consensual hook ups. But my man moved across the state and you didn’t get your man’s number.” Sam corrected his brother, the very idea of rape gave him chills down his spine.

“Ok thats fine Sammy.” And he kissed him again and held him close, “When should we tell them?”

“Soon for me, a little later for you.”

“You always have been the smart one Sammy. I think that’s what made me fall for you in the first place.”

“I love you too Dean.” Sam was really warming up to the idea of being a dad to their kids.

“Who do you think if going to pop first?” Dean was being silly.

“Probably you.”

“Seriously? What with you being all scrawny-”

“I’m going to have a basket ball growing inside me for a few months. I won’t be scrawny after that. I’m going to have such a belly.” Sam was a little horrified at the idea of his stomach growing to carry his kid as he palmed it and rubbed a circle in.

“You’ll probably ruin half of the girls that want you when they see you all big.” Dean laughed.

“You wanna bet how long I can last?” Sam was game for a bet while still in school.

“What’s the bet and the price?”

“I go out with a girl and see if she still wants me as I grow and if she stays then I get to pick out the name for your kid.”

“If you don’t then I get to name your kid.” Dean replied.

“Deal” And they shook on it and then sealed it with a kiss.

 

Mid August

 

Dean’s belly had finally popped and Sam was getting close to having to change his pants size for the third time this summer as they were now at 18 weeks. Their bet was still on as Sam had picked up a nice girl that had moved next door of Dean’s apartment named Alison Marshall. Sam had started hitting on her about a week after she moved in and she had quite an attraction towards him, well when he was still a toothpick at 12 weeks pregnant still.

“Hi Sam.” Alison had stopped by Dean’s house after she saw him walk out the door.

“Hey Ali. Our date isn’t until later today-” Sam started.

“I wanted to hang with you earlier if you are ok with that?” Alison was beaming eagerly.

Sam knew she was really into him even though he had been growing right in front of her. He thought she would have left at this point after he threw up in front of her a few times. But she seem to be blissfully unaware that he was pregnant right in front her eyes.

“Oh, OH ok thats fine.” Sam rushed to be with Alison as Dean grinned at his brother being picked up.

They went into her room and she shut the door before Sam sat down on the bed before she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee with a smile on her face.

“So what new?” Alison always seemed too cheery and full of sunshine for Sam’s taste.

“Um well I had to get another new pair of jeans.” Sam was getting nervous that soon she could tell something was going on.

“You silly, you just need to eat better and exercise.” She gasped, “You need to exercise with me and I just know how.” And she began to kiss Sam viciously.

Sam had completely been caught off guard now and had nothing better to do than to give this woman what she wanted to win the bet. Everything was being captured in her mouth as she began to take off her shirt and left her bra on and took Sam’s pants off. He could feel her touching his half hard cock and sprang it to life, begging for release as she took off her pants.

“You want it huh?” Sam coughed out as he felt her hands on his distended belly pulling him closer.

“Yes please. I’m so mad for you.” And she took off his shirt and his boxers to look at him naked. Apart from his stomach she thought he was the hottest boy alive. Then she took off her bra and knickers and pulled him under the covers of her bed. Once she had him under she kissed him again and made him hard and leaking. Once Alison found a condom in her bedside drawer and had ripped the wrapper open and squeezed the ring of latex out.

“Can’t have kids right now.” Alison says as she rolls it down his rock hard cock and pushes him to lie down on the bed as she straddles him and then seats herself on his cock till he is balls deep. She absorbed the stretch that burned but became pleasure after shifting a bit.

Sam is just enjoying this as he is having sex with a girl for the first time and its so much different than sex with Dean. He was just having fun to see how long she would stay with him till she figured out that he was pregnant which it sounded like she was clueless.

“This is so much better than my toys.” Alison gasped. Then her own orgasm spiked and her eyes began to roll back into her head from the sheer delight of this moment.

Sam could feel her pussy constricting on his cock as she went through her orgasmic bliss. He got there shortly afterwards when she wiggled and rolled around on him. They were both panting from coming and Alison didn’t want to get off of Sam but she rolled onto the side of him and snuggled up. Sam was dozing off a bit but then was woken up by a strange sensation in his stomach. There it was again and then he realized what was going on, his baby was moving inside of him.

“What was that?”

Oh shit Alison felt that, Sam thought to himself/

“Uh that was nothing.” He was panicking at how to explain this even though he wanted to smile about his baby. Tomorrow was also going to be the day that he and Dean were going to find out the sex’s of the babies.

“Sam if you are what I think is going on, I’m with you.”

“What do you think is going on?” Sam was really puzzled.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?”

Sam sighed as he wiped his hand over his face, “Yes I am.”

“I want you to know that you are very brave to carry to term and not abort. We need more men like you.”

Sam felt relieved that she wasn’t going to dump him over his pregnancy, as long as he kept the identity of the other father secret.

“How did this happen? Who is the other father?”

Sam really didn’t want to lie but he had to for him, Dean and their babies, “I hooked up with a stranger at a party and I never got a name or a number, just a broken condom and lousy sex. But I couldn’t bare to the idea of aborting my own flesh and blood. So I want to keep him or her.”

“You don’t know the sex yet? When will you find out?”

“Dean and I were going to see our OB’s tomorrow and get our babies sexed.”

“Wait! Dean is pregnant too???” Alison was in a double shock.

“Yeah but Dean got a sample from a spank bank for a few hundred.”

“He’s not a-”

“He got donor sperm from a fertility bank. It was just really poor timing but our foster parents are going to help out as much as they can.”

“Oh ok.” Alison snuggled up against Sam and cradled his belly and kissed it, surprising him in a lot of ways. “I know this is really weird but I love you Sam and I want to support you with this. I will stay as long as you want me to be around.”

Sam wrapped his arm around her and they napped after the exchanges of sincerity between the both of them.

 

The Next Day

 

Sam and Dean had butterflies in their stomachs, well they had two actively punching and kicking babies in their bellies, as they waited for their appointments to start. Dean was going to be checked out first and then Sam as they waddled together into the room where their ultrasounds were to be taken place. Dean was getting prepped for his scan as Sam sat in the chair next to him, holding his brother’s hand and smiling at him.

“So today is the day. We finally find out and then we get to decide names for our kids.” Dean was trying not to be overwhelmed at that fact.

“It’s ok Dean to get choked up.” Doctor Novak replied to them as he started to warm up the scanner.

Doctor Castiel Novak was one of the best male pregnancy OB’s in their state and had delivered hundreds of babies from men. Male pregnancies were often frowned upon in Kansas as the state being still very republican and that God was the law of the land. The fact that Sam and Dean decided to have their children instead of abort was a breath of fresh air in a stagnant world. Especially with Sam’s case, most gay teens either use condoms with their male partners or they choose to ignore their sexuality or even worse and try to go to conversion therapy. 

Being a male teenager and pregnant was going to be so rough on him in his senior year of high school. Sam had skipped a grade when he was young after passed out of certain scores when he was in the first grade. He had Alison to help him out but it still was weird knowing that he had a “girlfriend” that was going to stick by him through this. He loved her but was still very much in love with Dean and was going to stay that way.

“Dean I’m going to put some of this gel on your stomach and then we can get started.” Dr. Novak said as he did it and then got the transducer wand in his hand and they started with the scan. It took a little bit but then the picture on the ultrasound screen captured their hearts forever as Sam and Dean looked at Dean’s baby, “There we are.”

Dean looked down at his belly and smiled back at the monitor, “That’s my baby?”

“That is your son-”

“A boy?” Sam and Dean exclaimed together.

“You Dean have a little lad in there and he is strong and healthy from the sound of her heartbeat too. I don’t see any visible deformities or anything pointing to illnesses.”

Dean sighed relief as that was something that he and Sam were concerned about. They both knew that incest babies could have problems but for now everything looked ok. 

Then it was Sam’s turn as he unveiled his baby belly to Dr. Novak and the exam started. Sam felt the transducer roam on his stomach it took a while before the baby showed up on the screen and then Sam wanted to fall apart as he saw his baby for the first time.

“Well it looks like you have one of each-”

“There are twins?” Sam was scared all of a sudden.

“No I mean you are having a girl. So both of you are having a boy and a girl.”

Dean grabbed his brother’s hand and they looked at each other with teary eyes, “Just like we wanted. You would have the girl and I would have the boy.”

When they got home that night Dean led Sam to their bed and they laid down and looked into each other’s eyes as they stroked each other’s bellies lovingly. They shared a few kisses but didn’t talk much as the idea of them having one of each as their children was still swimming in their heads.

“So what were you thinking names wise if we are still doing that bet?” Sam asked.

Dean had mostly forgotten the bet at this point as Sam told him that Alison was staying at this point. “Well since you won the bet you get to name our son and our daughter.”

“We get to agree on names for both of our children.” Sam corrected as he cupped his brother’s cheek and gave him a kiss. “What did you want to name our daughter if I had lost the bet?”

“I liked the idea of naming our kids after our parents but considering dad’s behavior I don’t think that thats fitting really. What did you have in mind?” Dean replied.

“I always liked the name Katherine or Elizabeth for a girl and Jared or Jensen for a boy.”

“I love the boy names, I’m not so poetic if you recall. But I always had a thing for the name Mischa. I really digged that Mischa Barton girl on that show years ago. But I would spell it without the “C”.”

“Misha is pretty, I can see Misha Winchester. Which boy name do you prefer?”

“So its between Jared Winchester or Jensen Winchester.” Dean asked.

“You don’t have to pick now but those are the two that I like. Plus you did say in the bet that if I win then I get to name them. If we still even are doing the bet anymore.” Sam kinda hoped now that the bet was still on.

“Ok, we can keep the bet on those two names only. Deal?”

“Deal!” And they kissed to seal it.

 

First Day of Senior Year.

 

The alarm rang and Sam knew it too true to be good. Today was the first day of his senior of high school and hopefully not a terrible day. While Sam did mostly keep to himself at school and have a few exclusive friends, they didn’t know about his pregnancy. Sam had kept them in the dark except for Alison who was a senior too but was 17 and had also found out after having sex with him.

Sam’s baby had grown into its 20th week and Sam felt huge at this point. He knew that he would get bigger but right now he couldn’t fit into any of his old clothes and thats when he lost it.

Ellen knocked on the door and came into his room to help him get up for school.

“Sam sweetie you need to go to school.”

“I don’t want to anymore Ellen. I’m huge and I hate how I can’t fit into anything anymore. Plus I didn’t tell any of my friends except Alison. Well she figured it out though but that still counts.”

“Sam, do you want to have a diploma or a GED? Which sounds better?”

Sam always liked how formal a diploma sounded, “A diploma with my name on it.”

“And the only way to get one is?”

“Finishing high school.” And he finally started to get out of bed.

“That’s my boy, and little girl.” Ellen smiled as he saw Sam’s belly, “How is she today?”

“She’s been quiet these days but gets really active around Dean. Dean says that his son is the same way when I’m over there. I think they know their uncles and cousins and they want to be around them.” Sam had to be careful about what he said to people that weren’t his brother. No one should know the identity of their babies fathers besides them. They still weren’t sure how to do the birth certificates when they are born.

Sam was able to shower, brush his teeth and get dressed in a decent amount of time and remembered to take his prenatal vitamin before he head out the door to be picked up by the bus. As the bus pulled up to his stop Sam swallowed and breathed in and out deeply to calm his nerves. He was wearing a men’s maternity shirt that hung off of him and jeans that Alison had bought for him. Fortunately she bought him a shirt too big so it swallowed up most of his belly, so for now his secret was safe.

He saw his best friend Barry Cook in the middle of the bus and saw the empty seat and joined him. Barry had a smile on his face as he saw Sam sit next to him.

“Hey Sam, how was your vacation?” Barry was cheery instead of his quiet usual self.

“It was eventful,” Thinking about how his pregnancy had flipped his whole life around, “But enough about me, what’s up with you?”

“Well I was put on some anti depressants and I went to an enrichment camp for teenagers and I met a girl there. We have been seeing each other for two months now.”

Sam was happy for his best friend as he worried about him so much. Barry was the typical victim of bullies but Sam had to once or twice beat some of them up. Now that he was in his current condition he couldn’t do that anymore.

“That is fantastic Barry. What’s her name?”

“Her name is Anna and she is a beautiful red head that actually goes to school here. I’ll introduce you to her at lunch if I can.”

The rest of the trip they talked about the classes they were going to take and and how nice it was to finally be seniors. Barry had skipped two grades and was taking AP classes and studying part time at the local community college.

Sam wanted to tell Barry that he was pregnant but he figured it would be better if it wasn’t on the bus and in a private location. When the bus finally made it to school and it was time for class, Sam made his way to his first period which was an American sign language class. Sam was taking three language classes this year for his electives as he had already taken his math requirements last year and needed to fill up his schedule. So for his last year of high school he was taking religious history, spanish 1, ASL, latin 1, AP European literature, AP Chemistry and weight training.

Then Sam’s heart dropped when he studied his schedule more. The chemistry class involved experiments and the weight training class had fitness tests throughout the year. Sam needed to finish his science courses and he needed to take a second P.E. class to fill his requirements for graduation. After the syllabus for ASL class was read out loud and they got to know each other through greetings, Sam felt his daughter kick him hard and made him wince a little as he pressed a hand on his belly and hoped that no one noticed the curve in his stomach as the shirt was pressed down on his body. 

When class was over he made his way to the guidance office to fill out a slip for class rescheduling and then made his was to his AP Lit class and found out that Barry was in the class and they happily sat next to each other as the bell rang for second period. Then they saw were handed the class syllabus and found out that they would have a major thesis project on an author of their choice throughout the year and it would count for half of their final grade. They looked at each other with confidence that they got this in the bag.

After the were dismissed for third period Sam felt nervous for his next class, AP chemistry. He staggered slowly to delay getting to the class and sure enough as he got closer he could smell something chemical. He walked into the room and saw that there was a gas burner with a lit flame as a beaker filled with a red liquid being held on top of it and smoke flowing out. The smell was scary as he didn’t know what was going to happen if he went into that room and sat in there for the 45 minutes of class. Just as he braced himself to walk inside, the smell was so pungent that he ran out instantly to the mens room to puke in the toilet, causing all eyes to watching him. The teacher has turned off the burner and took the chemical off the and called the nurse through the P.A. system to get him so he could be treated.

Sam was breathing deeply to calm his nerves and nausea as he heard a knock on the door. “Sam Winchester?”

“Yes?”

“Sam this is Nurse Pamela, I was alerted that you became ill from the smell in the chemistry class. Is everything alright?”

Sam smiled as he knew he finally could get help with his classes, “No I’m not. I need help with my classes and I need to talk to the school privately about something.”

He got up and made his way to the door and walked out as he saw the school’s nurse waiting for him. “Please come with me so we can talk privately.” And she led him to her office.

When they made it there Sam sat on the recliner waiting for her to get him a cup of water and then closed the door to her office. “Tell me what is going on. I want to prevent another throw up over chemistry.”

Sam had to let the cat out of the bag now, “I can’t take two of my classes that I have, chemistry and weight training because,” He paused and then said it, “I’m pregnant.”

Pamela put her hand on his shoulder and a caring look was given, “Let me get your counselor for you. Did you already put a request in?”

“Yes this morning after first period. But I haven’t been called yet.”

Then she asked Sam to lay on his side on the recliner and not get up till she came back with his counselor.

Sam felt some relief as the news was easy to say to her. She had to keep it confidential but only his guidance counselor would know as well for now. When Pamela came back with his counselor, Naomi Watts, she sat down beside him as he scooted up to a sitting position. Naomi looked stern but knew she had a sweet side.

“So, I just saw your request to change classes and I was going to call you only to get Pamela to come and get me.”

“I’m sure she has alerted you about my condition and why I can’t take these classes.” Sam stated.

“She has quietly and I will change your classes but I have one request and its an easy one.”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I need a doctors note on file explaining why you can’t take chemistry and weight training. Then we can change you into something less harmful for you. But in the meantime there are two class options for both credits to take when changing. You can pick AP environmental science or AP earth science and stretching and toning or eastern hemisphere exercise for the other.”

“Could I still take chemistry just be excused when they do experiments? I will gladly take eastern exercise for P.E. course.” Sam really still wanted to do chemistry.

“I’m sorry Sam but they will be working with a chemical experiment every week and I’d rather you and the baby be safe that your grades slipping because you can’t do the experiments.” At least Naomi was concerned for Sam. Normally she could care less about the students in general but Sam made her want to come to work everyday to see him succeed. Barry was also her favorite too and it was true that she always had a soft spot for students that were intelligent enough to skip grades.

“And all I need is the doctors note?”

“That’s all you need on file so I can tell your teachers to keep an eye on you.”

“Ok can I call my doctor so I can get that sent to you?”

Naomi smiled as she knew Sam always did things right on time, “Of course. I’ll let you get your cellphone out to call your doctor and we can get things started as soon as I get the note. As of now I will be putting in the requests.”

She walked out as he pulled out his phone and found Dr. Novak’s office number and pressed the call button. His call was picked up by Becky his receptionist.

“Hey Becky its Sam Winchester.”

“Hey Sammy, hows mini Winchester doing?” She was always cheery and smiling at him. Something nagged at the back of his mind that she probably had the biggest crush on him in the world.

“She’s fine but I need Dr. Novak to write me a note explaining that I can’t take certain classes because of her.”

“What classes are they?”

“AP chemistry and weight training. The AP chem has a lot of experiments and they used chemicals and the weight training probably would be too much.”

“I will get him in one second, can you hold please Sam?”

“Sure Becky.” Sam hated being put on hold but he knew that Dr. Novak would get to him soon. He had only a handful of patients at a time so it was most likely that he pick up soon. He counted for a wait of two minutes before the line was picked up.

“Dr. Novak,”

“Hey Dr. Novak, its Sam Winchester.”

“Hey Sam how is the little one?”

“She’s pretty good, only gets active around Dean and her cousin.”

“Aw babies know things ya know. Anyway you need a doctors note for some classes?”

“Yeah, I forgot that I signed up for AP chemistry and weight training last year and I need to have a note before I can be removed from those classes and for my other teachers to know whats going on.”

“Perfectly understandable. If you could put me on the line with your guidance counselor so I can email her the note then we can move things shortly.”

Sam motioned for Naomi to come back and he gave her the phone. A few minutes later he got his cell back and she nodded at him.

“I will make the changes effective now. Your next class on your schedule is your spanish 1 and I advise that you go to that now.”

Then the bell rang and it was time for Sam to make it back to class and the reality that rumors may be spreading now. He made it to his class and was seated next to a spunky blonde with braids in her hair and smokey eye make up and a teen with black hair and a package of birth control pills poking its way out her bag. If Sam wasn’t into his brother he would totally try to make a move on the blonde. He smiled at her but she scoffed at him and looked at the front of the room as the spanish teacher wrote out some rules on the board.

“Hi people, My name is Jody Mills and I am your spanish teacher for this year. I only have one rule in this class and its no inappropriate english language and behavior. If you want to be like that then you need to learn to say and do it in spanish. You will actually get points for how well you say it too.”

Sam was surprised by this and so was the whole class. Then again people always wanted to take spanish with Ms. Mills because of how chill she is. Then the girl with the black hair stood up and pointed her finger at Jody and blurted out spanish that no one knew but Jody did. Then Jody spoke back to her in spanish and then said the name Alex and Sam’s stomach did a back flip. This was “Slutty” Alex of the high school. She had been on the run from the foster care for many years before a nice woman took her in and adopted her. Then he realized that that woman might be Jody and he felt faint at their yelling. But then he was brought back to the real world when he felt jabs in his ribs from his daughter being scared by all of this.

Sam really wanted to soothe her but they just kept on arguing in spanish before Sam finally raised his hand. No one else would do it because this was too entertaining for everyone but it was upsetting Misha.

“Ms. Mills can you guys take this somewhere else?”

Then Alex gave him a dirty look and started to growl at him in spanish before Jody got in between them.

“Alex you need to leave. We will talk tonight.” She had her best mom voice happening right now.

Alex flipped her off before walking out with the empty pill wrapper on the floor. Jody took in a deep breath before looking at him apologetically.

“I’m really sorry class. She is in the middle of something and likes to make scenes in my classes. The rule still applies but not like that. You have to say it to each other and not me. Say it to me and I will send you to the office. Clear?”

The whole room nodded and she walked back up to the front as the blonde looked over at him and smiled before whispering, “Nice, I like those balls you have. You wanna hang?”

Sam got her number and he gave her his and then the class was quiet after that. When the bell rang he got up but was having a little trouble with picking up the package on the ground to put it in the trash as the class filed out. Then the teenager was standing next to him and picked it up. “Seriously she is a puta and a salope.  Perché è neanche una prostituta non so?”

“Did you just-”

“Yep in three languages. I know some spanish words from the people I’ve met but I’m more fluent in french and italian. Like this, ashpetti un bambino o solo grasso?”

Sam was hesitant to answer cause he knew what she said, “Why does it mat-”

“My father is Dr. Castiel Novak and one night when I was bored went through his files and found your name as well as your brother Dean’s.”

Sam felt like the floor was about to fall under him, “Please don’t-”

“Patient doctor confidentiality. My dad doesn’t even know that I looked in those files. But I can tell you which of these high school boys have been to his practice before.”

Sam was puzzled as to why she was so nice to him.

“My name is Claire by the way and right now I can be your biggest supporter besides Alison because I know something that she doesn’t that my dad is way too nice about.”

Sam was curious, “Which is?”

Claire whispered into his ear, “I know who really fathered you and your brother’s babies. Must be a hard secret to keep that you and Dean have hooked up enough for two babies at once.” She pulled away and winked at him. “Don’t worry though, whatever floats your boat is ok, just keep him and her safe. Yeah I know you’re having a girl and Dean is having a boy. That’s how bored I was.” And Claire skipped off to her next class leaving Sam Winchester stunned and scared.

Then it was lunch time and Sam had some money in his pocket to grab a pizza and salad for lunch and meet up with Barry. He paid for his lunch and walked over to meet Barry and the redhead that was next to him.

“Sam this is Anna, my girlfriend.” Barry was beaming with pure joy in his heart as he sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

Sam was really happy for his best friend and then he felt some relief when Alison showed up and gave her a kiss on the lips with a smile. “Oh Barry this is Alison, my girlfriend.”

“Hi nice to met you Barry,” Alison waved at him and then looked at Sam with a pout, she wanted to know how his daughter was. She had really become baby Misha’s biggest fan.

“She is fine, we we’re able to switch me out of chemistry class and weight training and now I’m taking eastern exercise and AP earth science. My eastern exercise class is next as a replacement for weight training and I start earth science tomorrow.”

“Good luck, people say that eastern exercise is yoga, tai chi, meditation and some light martial arts. Overall would be good for you and Misha.”

Then Barry heard Misha and Alison realized that she said that too loud.

“Who’s Misha?”

Sam became deep shades of red and then said into Barry’s ear, “Not now but later today.”

Then another realization was made when Sam realized that he would need to change into the gym attire for the class. He would need to get a big shirt and shorts for class these next few months. Today was not going well for him.

When he got to his gym class and had given the money he would need for the new clothes and then made his way to change into the new uniform. Sam quickly decided that he would need to change in a stall to prevent stares for now. It was tricky but he managed to do it and get to the yoga studio in the gym.

Sam learned that they would mostly focus on relaxing, stretching and toning classes that were easy on the body but good in the mind. When he looked at the syllabus one of the notes said that this is a good class for unstable students, sounds about right now for Sam. Changing back into his clothes was a little easier but then he noticed that his shirt was becoming flat and then his bump was becoming more noticeable now. Sam knew that the truth would come out eventually but he hoped not on the first day. 

Sam went on to his latin and religious history classes and then the rest of school was over and he was able to go home. Just as he was about to walk out with Barry next to him, he heard a cackle of laughter and they both cringe as they look at see Lucifer and his band of “demons” behind him. Azazel, Alistair, Meg and Ruby all liked to toy with Barry but Lucifer had a thing for Sam, saying that Sam was his “perfect fit”.

“Keep walking we need to leave.” And Sam and Barry tried to walk faster but the extra weight from baby Misha was weighing him down and Barry was much faster now than him. Then Sam’s shoulder was caught by Lucifer’s grip and he was pulled back into his view.

“How are we doing today Sammy?” He smiled, giving Sam the creeps.

“Leave me be Lucifer, I mean it this time.” Sam could even feel his daughter springing to life and trying to get away from their tormentor.

“I just want to see how you are doing so far this year. Still live at home with your fake mommy and daddy?”

“I live with my foster parents and they are more family than my old parents.” Sam tried to get free but it was proving too hard.

“Where is your half wit brother? I heard he got himself into some trouble over the summer. Couldn’t keep it zipped up huh?”

Sam was furious because he knew the truth that that was their son and he was carrying their daughter, “Let go of me NOW!”

Then Lucifer pushed Sam into a locker and it was becoming the last straw for him. He tried to wriggle away but his attacker grabbed his torso and pushed into it feeling Sam’s swollen stomach. He was confused and then pulled up the shirt and saw that it wasn’t a joke, Sam Winchester was pregnant. He let him go running as fast as he could before calling out, “I didn’t know you had it in you slut!”

Barry was confused but ran with him to keep up as Dean pulled into the parking lot and they both climbed in. Barry was shocked to see the swell in Dean but then he saw Sam’s too and was about to freak out as Dean drove away.

“Barry, I want to explain this to you when we get to my house.” Sam calmly said as he tried to repress the sensations of the touches that Lucifer made on his baby.

Once Dean got them to Bobby and Ellen’s, Sam crawled out of the car onto the grass and threw up all from of his nerves. Once he was done Dean helped him up and took him into the house with Barry following him. They sat down on the couch as Dean went and got his brother a glass of water. Sam could feel a hole being bored into him by his friend as he stared at his stomach while Sam made a circle into it, sipping the water.

“You’re, you are?-”

“Pregnant, yes Barry I’m pregnant.” Sam just wanted it all to be out in the open.

Then his friend looked at Dean and he just nodded back, “I am too. It’s a weird story really for Sam, I wanted a baby so I got a donated sample and bam!.”

“I don’t want to really know about Sam, what’s done is done and Sam is free to make his own choices.” Sam was full blown flabbergasted by the support his friend was giving him. Either Barry didn’t want to know or he didn’t care.

“So how far along are you? Did you get knocked up over the summer?”

“Yeah I did over the summer, I’m 20 weeks though and will be due sometime next year in January. Dean is the same too, it was kinda weird when it happened.”

“What are you doing afterwards? Are you keeping yours or giving it up for adoption?”

“I’m keeping my daughter. I want to see her grow up. I am naming her Misha Kaitlynn.” Sam was blunt to the point and didn’t want to budge about his choice, little did Barry know that that was also Dean’s daughter brewing inside of him too.

“Ok,” Barry could feel a protective growl said towards him as Sam talked about his daughter.

They had a snack of vegetables and fruit while Dean went to start making a breakfast for dinner meal as the Singer family finally came home. Ellen was still a doting foster mom towards both her adopted sons and her daughter Jo while Bobby went to his study. When it came to the brother’s pregnancies, Bobby took it the hardest, he could see Dean getting into something stupid like this but his heart dropped when Sam was expecting too. 

He tried to avoid them at all costs when Dean visited as he knew that he had given Dean so much and then to throw it away at a young age before being able to take care of his own brother and keep him out of trouble. As much as he wanted to keep it in the back of his mind, Bobby had a suspicion as to their relationship and the fathers to each of their babies. He wouldn’t make it out into the open because as much as he was against it, it would tear him up bad if he reported their activity to services and the police and separated them forever. Those Winchester brothers were all they had left in their family and he wanted them to stay together forever.

When Dean was done cooking the eggs, sausage and pancakes he signaled dinner was ready and Sam and Barry came quickly to grab their share of dinner before Jo and her family came too. Dean was devouring the hearty foods as he could feel his son joy in absorbing the foods he liked. Dean was hoping to feel his baby move soon but so far he felt things but not solid kicks and punches yet. He hoped to feel movement when he and Sam were alone.

Once the dishes were done and put away Dean offered to take Barry and Sam back to his apartment. Then Barry’s mother called to let the Singer’s know she was coming to pick him up. When the doorbell rang Sam went to greet Barry’s mother and when he opened the door she looked at him once and then blushed as she could see his bump, now that he had changed into a different shirt.

“Hi Sam, I’m here to pick up Barry,” She looked uncomfortable.

“Barry your mom’s here.” Sam called out and he stepped aside as Barry came up and patted Sam’s shoulder and walked out with his mom, “See ya Sam.”

Sam could feel the bristles of tension go away. Barry’s mother was clearly not happy about seeing her son’s best friend expecting.

The rest of the night went well as Dean and Sam went back to Sam’s room with the door locked as they exchanged a kissing session here and there. Sam missed Dean when he was at school. When they used to go to school together was some of Sam’s favorite times in school. He could see his brother and feel a sense of safety. The only thing he would hate would be when he saw Dean kissing a girl that had a reputation of hooking up with everyone. This was before Dean had admitted his feelings towards guys. It wasn’t long till they experimented with each other and then fell in love. Dean had lost his virginity by then to a girl named Lisa and from what Sam heard it must have been good sex. He knew because unfortunately it was when Bobby and Ellen took Jo to the movies and Dean didn’t know that Sam was at home with food poisoning. And what Dean didn’t know was that Sam actually cried himself to sleep that night too.

In the middle of their kisses, their bellies touched each other and they felt kicks where they touched each other. They stopped and looked at each other blushing and smiling. It was the first time Dean had felt movement so he was shocked that his son’s first movement was towards his sister.

“Maybe they know they are related. I mean Winchesters have strong connections to each other.” Dean said in the middle of a laugh.

“I don’t think they want to wait to meet each other.” Sam smiled even bigger.

“So are they brother and sister or some weird thing like siblings and cousins?” Dean didn’t like how complicated the situation was and them being at Sam’s house was making him nervous about being too loud. He always preferred to be intimate at his apartment.

“They are siblings and always will be. I don’t want to think anything else.” Sam reassured his brother as he touched his brother’s baby bump, hoping to feel his son move too. Sam nudged his way closer to Dean and kissed his lips before making his way down to Dean’s belly and pecking it lightly with kisses and touches. Sam kissed Dean’s navel and then felt a kick on his face. He lit up and kissed it again and felt more punches. Dean was lighting up too as he loved feeling their son move more as he rubbed the spot where all the kicks were taking place.

“He must love that spot that you kiss.” Dean chuckled as he placed his other hand on Sam’s stomach and felt their daughter move under his hand too.

Once Dean needed to go back to his apartment, Sam was able to settle down for the night just stroking his baby bump and feeling the love from him and Dean growing inside them. It was completely unplanned but very welcomed. 

 

The next day Sam went to school and was able to get to his locker without any harassment. But his heart dropped when he saw a note posted on it.

“We need to talk - Barry”

Sam decided that it wasn’t worth his time. Barry’s mother was going to keep him away from his best friend because she was intensely conservative. She never knew that Sam was into men, never mind his own brother, and seeing that her son was friends with a “pregnant faggot” was not something she would not stand for.

Sam got a piece of paper and wrote on it “I get it. I’m sorry that you didn’t put up a good enough fight. Wish you well - Sam.” and found his former best friend’s locker and dropped it into the locker, holding back the tears.

It wasn’t long before Lucifer and his gang found Sam and chased him as Sam was making his way to first period class. He managed to grab Sam’s shoulder and pushed him against the lockers with cruelty in his eyes.

“Who’s the bastard’s father?” His tone was venomous.

Sam didn’t want to fight, he had no intentions of getting into any trouble after what Barry was just told him.

“Lucifer, please let me go. I have class and I need to-” Sam was begging.

“Awww, slut going to cry over missing classes?” Lucifer was right up to Sam’s ear, making Sam’s blood curdle with fear.

“Seriously leave me alone.” Sam now had a tear rolling down his face in fear, he could feel his daughter wanting to escape as she kicked and punched him, “She’s hurting me because she’s scared, leave me alone.”

“Oh its a she?” He placed a palm on his stomach, the feeling burning Sam. “She’s quite the kicker. You take care now.” And Lucifer rolled away from Sam and his posse left with him leaving Sam confused and scared at the same time.

Sam felt the punches slowing down and then he walked off to a mens room and shut himself into a stall to lay a hand on his baby bump and stroke it, trying to calm his nerves.

“Its ok Misha its ok.” He whispered to his daughter, still snug inside him, “We will get through this together.”

What Sam didn’t know was that he was about to be the biggest scandal at Lawrence High School in years.

 

A hours had passed after the run in and break up and Sam was nervous about what was about to happen next. Alison found him at lunch by himself and quickly went to sit with him.

“Where’s Barry?”

“Barry isn’t going to sit with me anymore.” Sam sighed, trying not to let his grief out in the open.

She sat close to him and wrapped her arms around and pulled Sam in close for a hug as a few tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks.

“You have me remember.” She told him lovingly and gave him a kiss on one of the tears on his cheek, “I love you Sam Winchester, don’t forget it.”

Sam slouched into her and replied, “I love you too.” He wasn’t lying when he said he loved her. While he wasn’t in love with her, Sam loved her friendship and her company and wished that if things were different then maybe he would be dating her.

Their comforting moment was disrupted when the microphone came on in the cafeteria and all heads turned to see Lucifer holding the mic and clearing his throat. Sam’s heart dropped as he knew that Lucifer was about to sabotage Sam’s high school life for good.

“Ahem, attention Lawrence high school. I have an announcement to make.”

Sam took Alison’s hands and looked at her dead in the eye, “Whatever he says next is not true and you know it, right?” He was almost begging for her trust.

“Sam I know he’s a bully, you have my back.” Her words were strong and he knew that he could trust her as Lucifer spoke again.

“So everyone knows that I pine over Sam Winchester because he is my perfect fit, well he is more than that guys. He was my affair over the summer and now-”

“I know its not true Sam.” Alison held him close as she knew what his bully was about to say next.

“We are having a baby together.” He dropped the mic and then the look in his eyes were filled with evil and cruelty as he enjoyed making this new announcement ruin Sam’s life.

Sam lost all the colour in his skin as the entire cafeteria went and looked at Sam with confusion. But then they turned around, glaring at Lucifer.

“You son of a bitch! How dare you say that about him?” One of the jocks yelled at Lucifer, followed by a bunch of boos and a few food items thrown at him.

Sam felt the love that the school was giving him, they knew that he was Lucifer’s main bully target. Then he felt a kick from his baby girl, rubbed the spot and smiled down at her, “We’ll be ok Misha.” He mumbled to her.

Then Barry came and sat down next to him and Alison with a face filled with regret, “Can I talk to you Sam?”

Sam nodded and then Barry sat down, “So you you thought I was going to dump our friendship because you are pregnant?”

Sam was quiet and looked away.

“I wanted to say that I could take the blame as the father. I kinda know who the other dad is and I don’t want there to be any problems but I want to help.”

Sam felt much better that his best friend was saying this, “Barry thats really sweet but I would rather not anyone take the blame in baby making with me. The only thing people need to know is that I was drunk and my hook up didn’t wear a condom.”

Barry felt some relief on his shoulders and smiled at his friends as they all started to enjoy their lunches again. Sam was happy to have his best friend back.

 

Sam came home afterwards was going to spend the weekend at Dean’s this week as preparation for when they live together when they meet their babies. They had sat down on the couch with a plate of steak and potatoes and zucchini and glasses of water and happily munched away at their meals. He wanted to tell his brother about what happened at school and hope that Dean wouldn’t freak out and put their son under stress.

“Lucifer was causing shit again today but no one believed him so thats great.”

“What was he doing this time?” Dean asked as he placed his fork on his plate.

Sam inhaled slowly and replied, “He tried to make it sound like Misha was his and that he had a one night with me over the summer. The school didn’t buy it though and the called him out on it.”

“Bastard.” Dean gritted his teeth, the thought of Lucifer touching his brother was disgusting and made his skin crawl. “I’m glad the student body is smart enough that that isn’t true.”

“Honestly the story has stayed the same, however people keep asking for a name to look up. I haven’t thought of one for the “other father” cause I just keep saying that we hooked up but never exchanged numbers and I can’t remember his name or what he looked like.” Sam explained, “But soon people may not buy it so I need a name and what he looked like.”

Dean saw the dilemma that would soon pop up. “Call him Dean Smith and that he is a rich snob that paid you to not talk about him and signed away his rights. That should shut people up.”

Smirking, Sam looked at Dean and gave him a kiss, “I like that idea a lot.”

After they ate dinner they went to bed and snuggled up close to each other, lavishing each other’s baby bellies with love and touches. They loved feeling their children in each other, sure it was the weirdest thing in the world but then again when have the Winchesters ever been normal.

 

Christmas Day

 

Sam woke up in Dean’s arms and felt happy and rested for the first time in a while. It was winter break and the Singer’s had agreed to let Sam spend the break with Dean as long as they came over for dinner and gifts.

Sam looked at Dean sleeping before Misha woke up too and forced Sam to waddle as fast as he can to the bathroom. This was one thing that Sam hated about his pregnancy, the constant need to pee was tiresome and made his teachers hate that he had to use his bathroom passes quickly. But for now Sam and his brother were both 36 weeks pregnant and they just had to remember that they had four weeks left.

Dean woke up shortly and used the bathroom quickly and saw that Sam had made them breakfast of fruit salad and bacon with eggs. He hated that he needed to eat more fruits and vegetables but it was doing good for baby Jared. Luckily he had gained a love affair with pineapple and kiwi slices with cantaloupe while Sam loved mango, pineapple and blueberries. Even the meats were different, they were eating turkey bacon instead of pork because the smell and taste had become too much for them.

They got dressed to go to Bobby and Ellen’s slowly as their bellies pushing into the final weeks were becoming too big for fast movements. They were also had to help each other at this point, not that they didn’t mind. It was a sensual with kisses and belly touches, feeling their soon to be babies under their palms kicking and punching. Both of them were done with being pregnant at this point but they knew that they were almost at the end of the road.

Sam scooted into the Impala and then then started to drive to their foster parents house.

“What are you thinking Sam?” Dean asked, looking at Sam petting his stomach.

“Its going to be over soon.”

“Huh?”

“No more sonograms, no more feeling our babies under our palms, no more gentle touches or anything like that soon. We will have Jared and Misha in our arms in a few weeks. I can’t believe it that we’ve made it this far.” Sam was trying hard not to tear up. He loved feeling little Misha play around in his still 16 year old belly. He was positive that not having her in school would be heartbreaking once it happened.

“It will be ok Sammy. When they get older we can have another one. And if you want you can carry all the future kids.”

“What? You don’t like being pregnant?” Sam smirked.

“I hate being all healthy. I miss all the greasy food I used to eat. I crave a drink every now and then like when I “borrowed” drinks from Bobby. As much as I love Jared I wish I could have him now. He’s being a bit of a pain, quite literally too. I’ve been getting Braxton Hicks for the past few days now. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping cause of it.” Dean complained.

Sam knew Dean wasn’t too happy when he found out he was pregnant too. Dean hated the morning sickness and all the symptoms of being pregnant. He knew that Dean hated being super healthy with his food choices and couldn’t touch coffee or alcohol or any caffeine in general. Pregnancy has so far been the hardest thing Dean has ever gone through in his life.

Once they got to the Singer’s house they were escorted inside and then sat down at the dinner table and began to dig into the Christmas feast that was awaiting for them. When it was gift giving time they saw that the tree didn’t have a single thing for the boys, but everything was for their babies.

“You got us everything for our kids?” Sam was in shock by how generous their foster parents were being to them.

“Sam, Dean, we know what’s going on.” Ellen piped up from behind them. 

The brother’s blood froze, is their secret out now?

“Bobby figured out a while back. Why you won’t give us names of the other fathers. Why you won’t look for them. We know now.” Ellen sighed.

Sam and Dean turned slowly to look at them and then pointed to the couches so they could sit across from each other. Bobby and Ellen went and sat down and soon the brothers followed. All of them could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick that a knife could cut through it.

“So, um.” Sam tried to start.

“We don’t get it but we get it at the same time.” Ellen started.

“Are you gonna?” Dean was close to tears.

“We are not going to report you or press charges or anything like that.” Bobby started, “Sam,” He looked at Sam. “Dean,” He looked at Dean, “You two are all that’s left of each other. We don’t have the cruelty in us to split you up like that or file rape charges or charges with sex with a minor. What’s done is done, now you two have to take care of your babies and try to keep a low profile about the birth father’s like your life depends on it. Especially you Sam, if people find out that Dean is the other father then both of you will have child services, social services, a judge, lawyers, the police and all that fun stuff.”

Ellen decided to step in, “Your children will be taken away and Dean will be locked up for sex with a minor and possible rape charges could be put into place too because you’re brothers. We want you to know that we love you both so much and that we care so we will not let this be public. We are trying to understand how you two started this but we figured that they were conceived during Sam’s 16th birthday weekend.”

Sam and Dean were taking in all the information slowly and carefully. They were grateful that Bobby and Ellen knew and were very understanding about this situation.

“But we want to lay down some rules if you want to stay with us Sam or we can help Dean take full custody of you. We know that you two have been doing research on how to do that.” Bobby started, “Rule one is no intimacy or any sexual contact in this house and none around us if we visit your apartment. Rule two is that once these babies are born you have three times to call when you need help for anything. That could be money, babysitting or supplies. Dean we know you have your stockpile of money somewhere. You already work for me and I will let you stay as long as you are on time and keep doing your job good. I refuse to let those babies go hungry and naked while Sam is still in high school and doesn’t have a job.”

The Winchester brothers sighed relief that the Singers were awesome and understanding. It took a lot but then Sam began to cry tears of joy and Dean held onto him and joined in.

“Thank you so much.” They cried together.

 

January 21st 2016

 

Sam woke up from a slumber in Dean’s arms, one of the first ones since Dean was able to get full custody of him. He saw that it was dark outside still as it was a school day morning and was really groggy as he slipped out to go shower for school. As he waddled to the bathroom he felt a cramp in his back that came and dissipated after a few minutes. Then he felt another one about an hour later when he was walking through the hallway to get to his first period class. Alison was walking beside him and caught Sam’s books as he passed them to her to breathe.

“Is this really it?” Sam thought to himself. He had forgotten to check the calendar and remembered that his due date was soon. Unfortunately he forgot to put notice in for out of class teaching and get leave from school and had never paid much attention about his due date.

Alison escorted Sam to his class and then went off to her own. Once he got to his spanish class it was very apparent that he was in labor. His water hadn’t broken just yet and he hoped that it wouldn’t while he was at school. Then he had one of his worst contractions yet and Claire noticed and ran to catch him as he tried to breathe.

“Sam stay with me, I’m going to call my dad.” Then she looked at Miss Mills, “Call his brother and then call for an ambulance, Sam is in labor.”

Jody picked up the school phone and called for help and then called Dean. She then had the class escorted out to help keep Sam calm. Claire was outside with her phone talking to her dad when she came back in and said,

“My dad want’s to talk to you quickly,” and handed him the phone.

“Sam, Claire tells me you are in labor. How far apart are the contractions?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Every twenty minutes closer to fifteen. My water hasn’t broken yet so I wasn’t concerned.” Sam breathed out as he felt one pass.

“Sam you need to get to the hospital now. Has Dean been alerted?”

“My teacher called him and-”

“Sam I just got the news, Dean had been admitted in the hospital, he’s in labor too!”

Sam’s face lost all of its colour and Claire noticed as he was trying not to panic too.

“Sam I heard, you need to stay calm. My dad can pull some strings so you can be together in the same room.”

“Claire is right, I will make sure you two can be together.” Replied Dr. Novak.

“Pardon my french, FUCK! I think my water broke!” Sam cried as another contraction ripped through his body. He felt his pants become soaked and the carpet took some fluids too.

 

30 Minutes later...

“Dean!” Sam cried as he was checked into the hospital. The pain was ripping him apart and he was hoping he could have an epidural as soon as possible.

“SAM!” Dean called out and then Sam was wheelchair’d into the room with Dean.

He saw that Dean was getting his epidural and that there was a second bed set up in the room, like Dr. Novak promised. Sam saw that the nurses were ready to give Sam an epidural too but it was too late for Sam.

“Hey doc can you check me? I feel like I gotta push.” Sam cried out as he was settling down on the bed. 

Doctor Novak went and checked him quickly, “You are fully dilated and the baby has come down. Nurse help him into position, you’re going to have a baby now.”

Sam and Dean were now freaking out as Sam’s feet were put into stirrups and a nurse got him ready.

“Sam whenever you’re ready you can start pushing.” Said Dr. Novak.

Sam was looking at Dean and pleading with his eyes that he come over. By now the epidural had kicked in and Dean’s legs were useless till a nurse brought over the wheelchair and got Dean to sit in the chair and close enough to Sam to grab his hand.

“Together?” Dean said.

“Together.” Sam replied, “I’m ready.”

“Push Sam.”

Sam thought the pain couldn’t get any worse he was wrong.

“FAAAAAAACCKKKKKKK!!!!!!” He hollered as felt the burn.

“Sam that was great, if you do another one like that your daughter will be here. Her head is almost out.”

“Dean,” Sam cried.

“Yeah Sammy,”

“DON’T YOU DARE LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!” Sam screamed as he pushed one last time and Dr. Novak caught Sam’s daughter.

“Happy Birthday Misha.” Dr. Novak smiled as he held up Sam’s baby for him and Dean to see.

“Baby Misha?” Sam wiped away the sweat and tears from his face as he saw his daughter for the first time.

“Yes Sammy that’s your daughter.” Dean cried with him. He wished so hard that he could kiss him but not while there were nurses and everyone else around them.

Nurses took Misha away to be cleaned up while Sam delivered the placenta and Dean was taken back into the bed to be checked.

“Dean you are seven centimeters dilated. You can take it easy for a bit and enjoy your niece.”

Meanwhile they both heard the squawks of their daughter as her measurements were taken. It wasn’t too long before a nurse brought over their daughter and placed her into Sam’s arms. He took her lovingly and gently shushed her as she calmed down once she was in her father’s arms.

“Hey Misha its me daddy. You were ready today weren’t ya?” He smiled at her as she snuggled into him, “I love you so much. I wish your papa could meet you but he’s having your brother right now.” He whispered to her.

It wasn’t long before Sam attempted to nurse his daughter for the first time, completely in awe that she was here now. Little did he know that Dean was watching all of this from his bed as he waited to start pushing their son out. The epidural was working wonders for him as he couldn’t feel anything but the sudden urge to push now.

“Hey doc can you check me? I think I’m ready.” Dean called out to Doctor Novak.

He went and checked Dean and then motioned for the nurses to get ready and got Dean’s stirrups set up.

“Dean I want you to wait for another few minutes before pushing. You are almost ready.”

“Sammy its time.” Dean called over to his brother and saw that he was still nursing their daughter. Sam looked up and saw Dean getting ready.

“Can I please stand next to him and hold his hand? I have her set pretty good.” Sam asked the doctor.

“Sure Sam but hurry up. Dean can start pushing now.”

Sam got up slowly but surely with Misha in the crook of his arm, still suckling away, and went and grabbed Dean’s hand with his free hand and let Dean squeeze the life out of it as he began to deliver their son.

“Keep going Dean, Jared will be here soon.” Sam cheered on his brother.

“I’m trying Sammy.” Dean grunted as he could feel their son stretching him out as he pushed.

“Take a breath Dean and in a few minutes you can try again.” Dr. Novak replied.

It gave Dean a chance to look at their daughter for a moment. She had thick brown hair on her head and a splash of freckles under her eyes and along her nose. It was kinda hard to see as she was still enjoying her first meal from Sam.

“She’s beautiful Sammy. You made one hell of a kid. I wonder what colour eyes she will have. Hazel or green?”

Sam looked down at her as he heard the snorts she made and then saw her open her eyes just a crack. They were hazel just like his. “She has my eyes Dean and they are so pretty.”

“Dean its time again.” Doctor Novak alerted him and Dean gripped Sam’s hand again as he started to push.

“God Sammy I can’t imagine how painful this was for you. I just is a lot of pressure for me.” Dean moaned, feeling their son starting to crown. “Is he right there? I can feel it.”

“Dean he is crowning, you got this.” Doctor Novak replied.

“Sammy, I love you. AHH!” Dean felt like his insides were splitting open as he felt the baby’s head pop out.

“Dean he’s almost out, you got this.” Sam coached his brother as he watched their son slip into their doctor’s hands. Jared was then placed on Dean’s belly.

“Hey Jared baby, I’ve been waiting to meet you.” Dean cried as he heard his son give a shrill cry and became an angry baby.

The doctors took Jared away once he was cut away from Dean and Sam went to follow the nurses and watch their son. He looked and saw that Jared was a bald baby but had chubby rolls to make up for it. When he opened his eyes, Sam saw the bright green that Dean had in his son and knew that this was their son right away. He had his father’s fighting spirit and didn’t take crap from anyone.

Once Jared was settled into a blanket, Sam went and gently passed Misha to Dean and went to get Jared. Dean had already passed the placenta and was all cleaned up from the delivery. Once Dean was holding his daughter in his arms he inhaled her scent and knew that this was definitely his and Sam’s kid. He looked at her in wonder and and then saw Jared in Sam’s arms and felt the pang of jealousy for wanting to trade babies.

“Jared will probably want to eat soon. I need to get him settled on my chest.”

Sam placed Jared on his bed and was passed Misha and then he placed her on the bed and handed their son to his father.

“Hey baby Jared.” He cooed and opened his eyes to reveal the green he wished for all of his pregnancy. “He looks just like me.”

“Misha looks more like me too, apart from the freckles she has from you.”

Dean let his son settle to eat and once he started suckling he didn’t stop. “This baby is all you. He’s just like when you eat pie.” Sam stated as he looked fondly at their newborn son. They laughed and continued to watch their babies in their arms.

The brothers asked for a day without any additional guests besides the doctors and nurses. It was something they had asked for in their birth plan. Once they were alone and the babies were fed and dry and sleeping in their bassinets, the brothers had some alone time.

“So now we are parents to a son and daughter in one day.” Sam whistled.

Dean chuckled, “We will be super busy and full of sleepless nights for a few months.”

“Do you think we can do it?” Sam was curious about their new future as parents to their children, “I still have school and you have work.”

Dean decided to take this moment to reveal a secret to Sam, “Sammy, we have a lot of money. We’ll be fine for now. I’m more worried about you finishing school.”

Sam didn’t feel like school mattered anymore and truly wanted to be a stay at home parent for their children. “Does it really matter? I can take over night classes and get my diploma. I don’t really feel like I need to be more than their parent to these two.”

“At least get your diploma, you’ll get further in life with a diploma than a drop out. I love you Sam.”

Sam came over to Dean and kissed him, “I love you too.”

It was in that moment that Sam and Dean realized that they didn’t need anyone else in their lives but each other and their babies.

 

Epilogue

Sam finished high school with his diploma while staying at home to take care of his son and daughter. Once Dean’s paternity leave was up he went back to work but made sure that Sam wasn’t too overwhelmed with taking care of two newborns.

Sam decided to break up with Alison in order to keep her from getting too close to the secret identity of his and Dean’s children’s other fathers. It wasn’t an easy one to get over. Alison called a few times crying and begging for him to take her back, she even claimed she was pregnant and it was his, they only had sex once and it was protected and many months before the babies were born.

Bobby and Ellen kept their promise not to let the Winchester’s brother’s secret out like they said they would and Sam and Dean held up their end of the bargain.

Sam never went to a state university or anything too big. He stayed close to home and went to the local community college and majored in language. He became an aid to students in school with hearing disabilities.

Sam and Dean never had any other children after Misha and Jared. While they were an accident they were very much welcomed but they had no desire to have anymore kids. Misha went on to grown tall like Sam and was every part of him. She was very involved in sports in school. Jared was bulky and very much into everything Dean was. He even put together his first car at 13.

Misha and Jared never learned the true identity of their parents as the Singers kept the relationship secret like Sam and Dean did. They never wanted to let their kids know they were products of incest and were happy when they had their own families with no problems.


End file.
